basketballfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Portland Trail Blazers
The '''Portland Trail Blazers are a professional basketball team based in Portland, Oregon. They play in the National Basketball Association (NBA). Home arenas :Memorial Coliseum (1970-1995) :Rose Garden (1995-present) History Main articles: Part 1 from 1970 to 1988, Part 2 from 1988 until present. The Trail Blazers entered the NBA in 1970 as an expansion team; and have played in Portland for the entire time. In 1977 they won their only NBA Championship. The team had been a regular fixture in the NBA Playoffs until as recently as 2002. The team was sold to Paul Allen in 1988; in 1990 and 1992 the Blazers advanced to the NBA Finals but were defeated both times; first by the Detroit Pistons and then by the Chicago Bulls. In 1996, general manager Bob Whitsitt began rebuilding the team using players who were talented, but who had questionable attitudes and/or criminal records. This worked initially, as the team reached the Western Conference Finals in 1999 and 2000, but the strategy soon backfired on the Blazers as the local community soured on a team better known for its off-court antics than for its on-court abilities. The team began to be known as the "Jail Blazers". After a series of embarrassing off-court incidents and playoff failures, as well as declining ticket sales, Whitsitt resigned after the 2003 season. The current management has been attempting (with mixed success) to re-connect with the community at large. Most of the players associated with the "Jail Blazers" years are gone, and a new crop of young players is showing promise. However, the Blazers failed to qualify for the playoffs in 2003 and 2004, posting records of 41-41 and 27-55. The Current Situation In July 2005, the Blazers announced the hiring of Nate McMillan as their new head basketball coach, ending a several-month-long search. Other candidates for the position included Marc Iavaroni, Terry Porter, and Lionel Hollins. The Blazers did well in the 2005 NBA Lottery, and won the #3 pick in the 2005 draft. On draft day, however, the team traded the pick to the Utah Jazz for the #6 and #27 picks in the 2005 draft, and a conditional pick in the 2006 draft (belonging initially to the Detroit Pistons). The #3 pick was used by Utah to draft Deron Williams, the Blazers used the #6 pick to draft Martell Webster. The 27th pick was used to draft Linas Kleiza, and the 35th pick (the Blazers' own) was used to draft Ricky Sánchez. Both picks were traded on draft night to the Denver Nuggets #22 pick, Jarrett Jack. Other moves by the team during the 2005 offseason: * Signed Webster and Jack to contracts. * Signed guard/forward Sergei Monia of Russia, one of the team's first-round draft choices in 2004, to a contract. Monia played the prior year for the CSKA Moscow basketball team. * Signed guard Juan Dixon, a free agent who previously played for the Washington Wizards, to a contract. * In September 2005, the team offered restricted free agent guard Steve Blake a contract. On September 28, the Washington Wizards announced that they would not match, making Blake officially a Trail Blazer. * Signed guard Charles Smith, a free agent who had previously played in the Euroleague, to a contract. * Released Nick Van Exel and Derek Anderson. The former player had a team option for 2005-2006 which was not exercised; the latter was waived under the "amnesty" provision of the new NBA Collective Bargaining Agreement. * Hired Maurice Lucas, Monty Williams, and Dean Demopoulos as assistant coaches. * In October 2005, the team signed forward Sam Clancy Jr. to a 1-year contract. He was waived by the team after 3 exhibition games. In addition, the team attempted to execute a sign and trade agreement with New Jersey. The Blazers signed free agent forward Shareef Abdur-Rahim to a contract, then traded him to the New Jersey Nets for a future first-round draft choice and the Nets' trade exception. However, the trade was rescinded after scar tissue was discovered in Abdur-Rahim's knee during a physical; resulting in Abdur-Rahim becoming a free agent once again. Abdur-Rahim subsequently signed a free-agent contract with the Sacramento Kings; as this deal was not a sign and trade the Trail Blazers received no compensation. Former Blazers from the 2004-2005 Season In addition to Abdur-Rahim's deal with the Kings, the following players who were on the Blazers' roster at the end of 2004-2005 found new homes as follows: * Free-agent guard Damon Stoudamire signed a contract with the Memphis Grizzlies. * Waived guard Derek Anderson signed a contract with the Houston Rockets * Guard Nick Van Exel, released when the Trail Blazers declined to exercise a team option, signed with the San Antonio Spurs * Guard Richie Frahm signed a contract with the Minnesota Timberwolves. Trades during 2005-2006 The Blazers executed the following trades on February 23 2006: * Sent forward Ruben Patterson and guard Charles Smith to the Denver Nuggets for guard Voshon Lenard and center Vitaly Potapenko (from the Seattle Supersonics) in a trade involving 4 teams. * The Blazers then sent center Vitaly Potapenko and forward Sergei Monia to the Sacramento Kings for forward Brian Skinner. Financial difficulties The Blazers have suffered financial difficulties over the past few years. Allen's sister company, Oregon Arena Corp., declared bankruptcy in 2004. Because of the bankruptcy, Allen lost control of the Rose Garden, which was turned over to the creditors. Without the revenue from the Rose Garden, the Blazers have found it difficult to turn a profit. According to the Blazers, they estimate they will lose $100 million dollars over the next three years. In February of 2006, representatives from Allen's company met with state and local leaders to try to solicit public funds to help the team. However, public officials stated they have nothing to offer due to budget constraints. http://www.oregonlive.com/blazers/oregonian/index.ssf?/base/exclude/1140827150298780.xml&coll=7 NBA Commissioner David Stern stated, "my goal on behalf of the league would be to keep the team in Portland, playing in the Rose Garden, with economic prospects that make some financial sense." It is highly unlikely the Blazers could move due to the fact that they are contractually obligated to play in the Rose Garden until 2023. http://www.oregonlive.com/blazers/oregonian/index.ssf?/base/business/114110985468080.xml&coll=7 Players of note Basketball Hall of Famers *Clyde Drexler *Dražen Petrović *Dr. Jack Ramsay (former Blazer coach) *Bill Walton *Lenny Wilkens Retired numbers *1 Larry Weinberg, Team founder-owner, 1970-88 *13 Dave Twardzik, G, 1976-80 *15 Larry Steele, G, 1971-80 *20 Maurice Lucas, F, 1976-80 & 1987-88 *22 Clyde Drexler, G, 1984-94 *32 Bill Walton, C, 1974-78 *36 Lloyd Neal, C, 1972-79 *45 Geoff Petrie, G, 1970-76 *77 Dr. Jack Ramsay, Head Coach, 1976-86 (number in honor of 1976-77 season, Portland's first and only NBA Title to date) In addition, Drexler, Lucas, Petrie, Twardzik, Walton, Danny Ainge (Number 9, G, 1990-92, also Oregon native) and Jim Paxson (Number 4, G, 1980-87) are members of the Oregon Sports Hall of Fame. Not to be forgotten *Rick Adelman *Kenny Carr *Kevin Duckworth *Lionel Hollins *John Johnson *Steve Johnson *Jerome Kersey *Calvin Natt *Tom Owens *Jim Paxson *Geoff Petrie *Scottie Pippen *Terry Porter *Cliff Robinson *Arvydas Sabonis *Steve Smith *Damon Stoudamire *Rod Strickland *Mychal Thompson *Kiki Vandeweghe *Rasheed Wallace *Bonzi Wells *Sidney Wicks *Buck Williams Current roster Coaches and others Current Coaching Staff * The head coach of the Trail Blazers is Nate McMillan. Previously, Kevin Pritchard was interim coach for the last two months of the 2004-2005 season, after Maurice Cheeks was fired. * Assistant Coaches: ** Dean Demopoulos (Lead Assistant Coach) ** Bob Burke ** Maurice Lucas ** Monty Williams Trail Blazers Basketball Staff * Geoff Clark, Assistant Athletic Trainer/Equipment Manager * Jay Jensen, Head Athletic Trainer * Bob Medina, Strength & Conditioning Coach * Darnell Valentine, Director of Player Programs * Bradley Weinrich, Director of Basketball Operations Trail Blazers head coaches * Rolland Todd, 1970-1972 * Stu Inman 1972 (interim) * Jack McCloskey, 1972-1974 * Lenny Wilkens, 1974-1976 * Dr. Jack Ramsay, 1976-1986 * Mike Schuler, 1986-1989 * Rick Adelman, 1989 (interim), 1989-1994 * PJ Carlesimo, 1994-1997 * Mike Dunleavy, 1997-2001 * Maurice Cheeks, 2001-2005 * Kevin Pritchard 2005 (interim) * Nate McMillan 2005-present Current Team Management * Paul Allen, Owner * Mike Fennel, Vice President, General Counsel * J.E. Isaac, Senior Vice President, Business Affairs * John Nash, General Manager * Gregg Olson, Chief Financial Officer* * Steve Patterson, President * Kevin Pritchard, Director of Player Personnel Other Persons of Note *Mike Barret, Television Play-by-Play *Antonio Harvey, Radio Analyst *Mike Rice, Television Analyst *Bill Schonely, Founding Broadcaster/Ambassador *Brian Wheeler, Radio Play-by-Play External links * Portland Trail Blazers official web site *Portland TrailBlazers blog fan site * Official Portland Trail Blazers Summer Pro League practice web site * Unofficial Trail Blazers Forum * Sports E-Cyclopedia Category:NBA的球隊